


What's sticky like a stick but is more than just a stick?

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Tall blond and asshole" guess who that is, Gen, Inktober 2017, Magic, Pretty wands!!!, Runes, The first years join a coven, Wands, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Ask any of the first years what the most exciting part about magic and an initiation into a coven is, and they'll all answer exactly the same.The wands.Glorified sticks, they're the pinnacle of casting magic.Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are all about to get their first ones.





	What's sticky like a stick but is more than just a stick?

“Up this way, come along.” Six figures in heavy black cloaks trudge up the mountain path, ducking under low-hanging branches and swerving to avoid rocks in the centre of the trail. The one at the front, with silver tufts of his fringe peeking out from under his hood, smirks with a hint of smugness as they approach the first of many tests to join Karasuno Coven.

He passes through a spell - an invisible wall to weed out those with dark hearts or evil intentions - shimmering slightly like he’s become an oasis mirage. The two just behind him, bickering incessantly, don’t even notice they’re pausing through the spell until they look around in confusion at the tickling, tingling sensation it leaves dancing on their skin.

The one in the middle, the lone girl of the group, hesitates in front of the wall because she can sense it, building up her courage before she skips through it, hands in front of her chest like she was expecting to _die_ , or something like that.

But the silver haired figure leading the group wasn’t worried about her, nor the boy behind her with moss green hair poking out from his hood, which he’s pushed back so he can see. No, the silver one is worried about the boy in the back.

Currently, he’s only aggravated the two at the front, and made snarky comments the whole way. Nothing particularly mean, but he is riling them up and digging for little buttons he can press. A dark heart might be extreme, but… There’s always _one_ to worry about.

Tall, blond and asshole, refusing to wear his hood up because “it’s night”, and staying quiet until he has something salty to say, the boy at the back is the most likely one to get rejected by the protection wall.

“... Suga-san, is there… Something in front of me?” Like the girl, the boy with mossy hair pauses, reaching out a hand in front of him. His fingertips pass through the shimmer and he makes a small sound of surprise as he draws it back. Suga, the one leading them, grins.

“Nice work, Yamaguchi~. Yachi also detected it too. You two might have exemplary magical strength.” The duo look at each other, a mixture of nervous, flattered, embarrassed, and excited. Rolling his eyes, the last boy steps through with no problems, and Suga sighs in relief.

“Don’t be so surprised, Yamaguchi. After all, you studied magic since you could read.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Tsukishima tries to mask a small smile, but Suga sees these things, and he finds himself reassured that maybe, just maybe, all five of these kids might make it through the initiation.

… Well.

The bickering duo have kept walking, too engaged in arguing over whether watermelon is a berry or not to notice the others have stopped and they’re no longer following anyone.

“Hinata, Kageyama! You’re going the wrong way.” They jolt around at their names, glancing at each other before speeding alongside the pine trees back to Suga, apparently racing. Which then leads to an arguement about who won. 

“If you’re quite ready… There _are_ tests along the way, like Yamaguchi and Yachi sensed. I’m sure you’ll all make it through. If you don’t, I’ll personally kick your asses for wasting my time~.” He finishes his sentence with a grin as sweet as sugar, and despite his threatening words, manages to exude a bright aura that has all but Tsukishima smile back in response - even if Kageyama’s attempt is rather skewed.

“Let’s continue on.” He guides them up the rest of the trail, keeping an eye on them and nothing things like their awareness of magic, their attitude towards it, and how they deal with the tests. Yachi appears to be incredibly sensitive to magic, feeling it coming before they reach each one.

Once the test is in sight, Yamaguchi sees it clearly, like holograms and shimmering outlines. Tsukishima doesn’t reveal anything at first, until Sugawara realises he’s stopping every now and then to look into the branches of the pine forests where ravens and crows sit. Most likely, he’s communicating with them telepathically. A good, strong magic user.

On the other hand, Hinata and Kageyama blaze through completely unaware, as if they’re just taking a stroll in a normal forest. Their magic sensitivity must be almost null, if they didn’t even realise they walked through a _wall_ at some point. 

So, as Suga does best, he tries to encourage them and give out pointers of what to look for, listen for, feel for. Despite his best efforts, nothing. He’s starting to wonder if their coven is about to be revealed to two absolutely normal humans. Maybe they shouldn’t have sent out the invitations to their families before double checking.

“-And _that’s_ why potatoes will always be the ultimate sign of french windmills!” Before Kageyama can answer back, Suga steps between them and puts a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Okay! Just around this corner and we’re at the final stage! Once you pass this test, you’ll officially be part of our coven!” Hinata cheers, joined by Yamaguchi’s smaller ‘yay~’, and Yachi’s stuttered echo of Hinata’s excitement. Tsukishima hides it well, but his eyes are little wider than usual and the corners of his lips aren’t tensed. Kageyama just _vibrates_ with excitement, glittering all over.

“Can we go, Suga-senpai!? Can we, can we~?!” Laughing at Hinata bouncing around like a puppy being taken for a walk, Sugawara strides forwards and stands at the corner, extending his arm out in invitation.

Hinata and Kageyama are the first to surge forwards, racing into the centre of a circle of giant runestones. These massive stones, almost twice as tall as Tsukishima, are covered in moss and ivy, the runes of the ancients carved into them with magic.

More cloaked figures emerge from the mist swirling around the stone circle, and Yachi squeaks and ducks behind Yamaguchi at the appearence, until there’s a gentle chuckle and she realises they aren’t here to hurt her. Sugawara jogs over to the figures, taking the velvet covered boxes from the one who is _obviously_ the coven leader.

“These are the four types of wands we have. Hold your hand over them, and whichever responds the strongest is the on we’ll get you your own of. Tsukishima, would you like to go first?” 

“If you insist.” His deadpan tone is a pitch higher than usual, and Yamaguchi snickers as he nudges Tsukishima’s shoulder, knowing that he’s overjoyed and enthusiastic right now.

Tsukishima holds his hand out flat, palm facing down, and glides it across the surface of the boxes, pausing at each one for a second. When he gets to the third box, there’s no hesitation. It rattles in Suga’s hand like the wand is trying to get to Tsukishima, and continues to do so even as he tests out the fourth.

“That’s a 9-Fox Tail Psychic wand for Tsukishima~.” 

“Me next, me next!” As Tsukishima is guided off by on of the figures with a sleepy face to get his own personal wand, Hinata jumps around like a bean on coffee. Suga humms teasingly, as if thinking out his decision.

“Let me see… Hmmm… Yachi, would you like to go next?”

“Y-Yes! Please! Thank you!” She doesn’t even get to stand in the same spot Tsukishima did before the wand from the first box _bursts_ out of its casing, too swift and strong for Suga to have held back. He laughs as it lands in her hands and she stare at it, trying to process what just happened.

“Swan Feather Sensory wand for Yachi!” Embarrassed, she passes the wand back and Suga wrestles it into the box once more. He’s not sure why he’s bothering, since he think the exact same will happen with Yamaguchi. He seemed sensory as well. Yachi is led away by one of the older girls, still stunned.

“Yamaguchi.” Swallowing what feels like his heart pounding in his throat, Yamaguchi steps forwards. He holds his hand over the first box. Nothing. Suga tries to hide his surprise, but his eyebrows do lift up noticeably.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _None_ of the four resonate with Yamaguchi, and just as he’s about to panic, the coven leader pushes one of their other witches forwards, a nervous hulk who stammers at first, before realising what his leader means.

“Y-Yamaguchi, do you have Elven or Druid’s blood in you?” The boy blinks, reaching up to brush away a lock of hair and reveal a single leaf growing curled around the tip of a pointed ear. Not as pointy as a pureblood elf, but still more than human.

“A little of both. More Druid than Elven, but both.” 

“Ah, that explains things. S-Sorry, I’m Asahi. I’m a Druid too, so, umm, there’s a very specific way to get your perfect wand…” He shuffles back, using the tip of his shoe to brush away pine needles and moss from the forest floor at their feet.

“Put your hand on the ground, and lift up from the palm so your fingers leave it last. Thread your magic into the soil, and it should respond.” Confused, but seeing no reason why not to, Yamaguchi presses his hand to the soil as instructed, exhaling deeply before pushing his magic into it gently, and draws his palm back. The soil glows with a soft, earthy green, and it _grows_.

A sprout emerges from the ground, and as Yamaguchi pulls his hand completely away, it grows in a flower that drips with water, decorated with dew even though there’s no mist within the circle. The flowers blooms, the petals peeling back and falling down the stem to reveal a perfect wand, wood rooted together and twisting around with tiny buds dotted along it that burst into forget-me-nots.

“It’s- It’s beautiful.” Awestruck, Yamaguchi gently separates it from the root it grew from, the root he grew himself, and Asahi nods in pride as he leads Yamaguchi out of the circle, to tell him more about how his bloodline could both interfere with and enhance his magic. 

“That was unexpected. Okay. Who next, I wonder~?”

“Me! ME! Please! Please pick me!” Hinata hops from one foot to the other, holding his hand up and waving it around, but Kageyama is just as excited, leaning forwards in place with his hands trembling in anticipation as he holds them in front of him, pulled against his chest.

“Alright, Hinata. Come and pick your wand~.”

“Wahoo!” Suga knows exactly which wand Hinata is going to get, just going off his spitfire personality and endless energy. He’s proved right when the Phoenix Flame Caster wand glows bright enough to be seen through the box. Hinata is matched with a senpai equally as energetic as they race off to get Hinata his own personalised, custom wand

“Kageyama, you’re up last.” Kageyama steps forwards, and reaches out tentatively. But then, instead of going in order, he reaches straight for the fourth.

“This one. It’s calling to me.”

“Raven Unicorn Twist. Good choice. I didn’t realise you were an air mage?” Kageyama nods matter of factly.

“The only reason we knew I had magic was because I could pull things off shelves from across the room.” A couple of the figures standing around the RuneStone circle make noises of sympathy, having been through similar things. Suga quirks a smile, and leads Kageyama out personally.

By the time the moon is directly overhead, all five of them stand in the centre with their wands, whether it looks like a feather on fire, or a blossoming branch, or a bone twisted in furs. Following the instructions of Daichi, the coven leader, they hold their wands high, pointing skywards.

“Ready?”

“Ready!” The chorus comes back in varying levels of confidence, but when Daichi gives them the signal, they pour their magic into their wands. Elements and blossoms and sparkles converge in the air, swirling together until it’s a glittering mass of orange light with streaks of green and purple, and it separated itself out evenly, rocketing beams towards the runes on the stones.

They glow brightly, so brightly it almost hurts, but the moods is _ecstatic_. These are five strong witches joining their coven, and there’s no doubt the future of Karasuno will continue.

“Welcome to Karasuno!”

**Author's Note:**

> I only had two hours to poop this Inktober entry out.  
> Hope this steaming turd is okay!
> 
> Please kudos/comment!


End file.
